dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man vs The Flash
Spidey vs Flash.png|Version 1 Speed is key.png|Version 2 Spider-Man vs The Flash is an upcoming DBX by The Sayain Jedi Description Marvel Comics vs DC Comics! Two of Comic Book's Most popular Jokesters in red clash in a battle to the death - Will Spider-Man be left in the dust or will Wally be all Webbed Up? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: 'Central City!' Usually Captain Cold's Bank Robberies were easy business and well beating Cold was easy, but, When Flash decided to grab the bag full of money and run back to the bank that was when it became difficult. Spider-Man had heard about a bank robbery occurring a couple of minutes ago and when he saw The Flash running with two bags of money in his hands he put two and two together and came rocketing down. Flash didn't have time to react before he was smacked in the nose with a double heeled kick sending him bouncing across the street like a ball. "Ow what the hell was that for Wise Guy?" Flash growled as he stumbled up, Spider-Man suit back quickly "Well when I see a guy running away with bags of money just after a robbery began, I punch that guy in the face, sorry about that it's a strange condition!" Spidey quipped "Lemme guess you won't believe me if I said that I didn't rob the bank and was infact trying to return the money!" Flash shot back. "Well when you say it...no I don't sorry, now come with me or I will have to give you a web slinging ass kicking!" The Wall Crawled said as he walked towards the knocked down Flash. Extending his hand in the intent of picking up The Flash, Spidey only touched air as Wally disappeared and reappeared behind him. Before Pete could realise Wally smacked him in the back of the head sending him flying backwards onto the road like Flash was earlier. "Ready to listen to me Flash said smugly with crossed arms. "Actually I think I wanna kick your speedy ass more!" Pete quipped as he stood up ready to battle to the death with the speedy Justice League Member! HERE WE GO! The Web Slinger was the first attack as he leapt to the air like a frog, and with all his might Spider-Man flung his fist towards Barry attempting to knock him out quickly, only to meet air as Flash dashed away at such speeds that he looked like he disappeared. Spider-Man landed to the ground and stood up, "Wait so are you just Night Crawler or something?" Peter questioned in a condescending tone only to be sent crashing to the ground by a knee buckling roundhouse to the side. "Ow that kick even hurt me, that must have felt horrible for y--" Flash tried to tease before he received a brutal punch to the nose making him stumble backwards in pain, clutching onto his bloody nose. "SPIDER-STING!" Spider-Man yelled as he continued his assault by battering Barry with a flurry of uppercuts and downward punches, at the speed and power of a train! Flash winced in pain as he barely had to time to breath before he was sent crashing into the side of building, causing a large slab of brick to be sent flying in all different directions! "Ya Like that!?" Spider-Man laughed as he shook his hand in pain. Spidey didn't get a response, instead, he was punched in the face by a red and gold blur making him stumble backwards in pain. Peter tried to recompose himself before he was suddenly punched in the face again making him fall to his knee's, Flash dashed in front of Peter and began battering him in the face over and over again at such speeds that lightning would be jealous. Flash suddenly grabbed Spider-Man by his neck and lifted him into the air. Suddenly, Spidey was thrown into the air and before he could even blink he was hit by a Bolt of lightning causing a small gold explosion which knocked Parker to the floor. Spider-Man though wasn't done for good as he landed to the floor and aimed his hands towards Barry and fired teaser webbing at The Scarlet Speedster. Spider-Man jumped to the stunned Speedster and began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, causing him to shout in agony as blood spurted from his mouth and nose as the bruises slapped onto his face. Flash tanked this assault for a little longer before he then slowed down time, "RAHH!" Barry shouted as a battle cry before he got into a running stance and slammed his fist into Peter's stomach sending him flying backwards at speeds of bullshit speed before he chased him down. Flash continued his battering as they circled the Earth a good five times. Finally the Two arrived in their original position, Flash then grabbed Spider-Man by his throat and started throwing a flurry of punches to Pete's stomach at such speeds that his hands looked invisible. Flash retreated as he ran around The Wall Crawler, firing bolts of lightning like a machine gun in all directions until finally Peter was surrounded. When Flash resumed time things went bad for Pete... BANG!! The electric explosion engulfed the screaming Spidey as it expanded further and further towards The Flash. Flash watched as the explosion died down while the smoke settled, What Flash saw shocked him to his core. It was a dark gold light that shined I'm the shape of a long spider. Before Flash could react he was slammed in the stomach by Iron-Spider sending him crashing to the floor. Flash scrambled to his feet only to recieve a full power kick to the side of the skull sending him tumbling to the floor, Before Flash could recover he was scooped up into the air by One of The Iron-Spider's talons leaving him open for a knee to the stomach sending him crashing to the floor clutching his bruised stomach. Flash scrambled once again before he then suddenly dodged the next assault from Spidey by moving so fast away that he looked like he teleported. Flash shouted as a battle cry once again as he skid across the ground and charged at Parker once again at top speed, Spider-Man was ready this time as he sent two talons towards The Scarlet Speedsters face and right leg. They both met their mark... First struck was Barry's leg making him slow down due to the pain he felt while the talon dug deeper and deeper into Barry's leg until it was completely unusable, Before he could react he saw the blade get closer and closer to his face until it was too late. Spidey pulled Flash's corpse towards himself, Parker threw Flash's corpse aside as he looked up and saw The Justice League staring at him all ready to avenge their fallen member. "Holy Shit!" DBX! Result The Winner is: Spider-Man!Category:The sayain jedi Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Smart Themed DBX